


Hot Coffee Break

by Trinket



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Bottom Clark 2021, M/M, Omega Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: During Bruce Wayne's coffee break a surprise visitor drops on by and things get a bit out of hand. There's also the surprise news his visitor can't wait to tell him.This was written by a pinch-hitter for the Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021.The prompt was #23; "Coffee Break". Day 33's prompt "Surprise" was taken from the Bottom Clark 2021 event.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Bottom Clark 2021





	Hot Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vkfarenheit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/gifts).



Bruce was tired of these meetings. He didn’t have the time to deal with them, but with Lucius Fox sick in bed there was no one else to take over. He could have asked Tim, but he was busy with the Teen Titans. Besides he figured it would be good PR. However, for some reason, his schedule had been filled to the brim. Not even Lucius had to deal with  _ this _ many people.

For one, it was because they thought he was an idiot. Some knew otherwise. Now other people would learn it too, but not before making a mistake that would lead his family's business to taking over theirs. If he felt it was necessary based on how corrupt they were, or if they were the kind to hurt their family, or others, even if they kicked a dog, poisoned a cat, or other things that no decent being would even contemplate.

There was another reason; hopeful parents trying to get a good word in for their daughters and omegas. Little did they realize that he had little to no interest in their offerings. Maybe it was about time to come clean with the world, at least with Gothamite’s anyway.

At least,  _ finally, _ he had some respite. A coffee break between meetings. It was a bit of a long coffee break, but then he was booked solid for the rest of the day well into the evening. Which meant Nightwing, Black Bat, Batgirl, and Robin would be taking care of patrol in Gotham on their own. He could trust them. At least with Nightwing in charge things should be relatively  _ fine. _

He lifted the mug and inhaled the scent of the  _ other _ black gold. Carefully, he took a tentative sip. To do otherwise would scald his tongue and he preferred his taste buds to work. There were only so many pleasures in life he could enjoy. Coffee was one of them.

Bruce frowned when he heard a knock at his office door. He could have sworn he told his secretary not to let anyone through. Maybe if he stayed silent they’d go away.

“Bruce, I know you’re in there,” a familiar voice called out. He heard it through the door. Either the sound proofing wasn’t as good as it once was, or the door wasn’t latched all the way.

He glanced down at his desk and saw that he had not yet pressed the button that would turn on said sound proofing between the walls.

“Sir, you can’t just go in there!” Ginger scolded.

Bruce grinned and took another tentative sip. Swallowed it slow as it slid smoothly down.  _ Then _ he answered. “Let the man through, Ginger. He  _ is _ mine after all.”  _ There _ that would get through the gossip mill by the end of the day. Everyone working in the building would hear about it. Then again, Ginger had more integrity than most, otherwise she wouldn’t be one of the secretaries that had lasted so long. Divulging company secrets was a big  _ no. _ Except this wasn’t a company secret, but a personal secret.

When Clark walked in he looked up and saw the big wide eyed surprise behind his ridiculous glasses. And yet they made him look so damn fuckable. Even if he didn’t need them for the usual reasons. The man could see better and farther than any human.

Bruce still didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky to garner the omega’s attention. Especially after their less than savory past, before they knew,  _ really knew _ each other.

Clark was more human than a lot of people.  _ More _ human than criminals like the Joker. Possibly more human in so many ways than Bruce. Where it counted. Not because of his biology, but because of his  _ heart. _

A heart that was in Bruce’s hand. Sometimes, when alone, he let himself tremble. Let himself  _ fear, _ because he could so easily screw it up. And there would always be that niggling worry at the back of his head that  _ Superman _ could turn against them, even without the intention of doing so.

He  _ would not _ let  _ that _ happen.

Standing up he placed his coffee mug down and walked around to the other side of his desk. He leaned back against it, setting papers aside. At least they had binding clips to keep them together and organized.

“Come here, Clark.” He said as he reached into his pocket and his hand curled around something small. One finger brushed over a button and he watched as Clark’s eyes widened further and his mouth opened into an O-shape.

The omega quickly closed the door, the tips of his ears red before he turned and glared at Bruce.

“On your knees, precious.”

_ “Bruce!” _ Clark’s frown deepened even as his face turned red.

“You know you want to get down on your knees, princess.”

“Only if you stop calling me  _ that. _ I’m not a princess!”

“But your eyes sparkle when you’re angry, darling.”

His omega huffed and sank to his knees, placed his palms on the floor. He tilted his head back to look up at Bruce.

“Crawl to me.” He flicked the button again and watched the omega’s body shake, heard his outraged cry of pleasure.

Clark crawled across the floor from the closed and locked door to in front of Bruce. The omega’s nose almost touched the crotch of the Alpha’s dress pants. 

Bruce removed his hand from his pocket and reached down to thread his fingers through Clark’s hair. Then his hand moved, caressing along the right side of Clark’s face, then taking the omega’s chin in hand.

“You’ve been such a good boy. Why did you come to the office?”

The omega’s teeth bit into their bottom lip. “I… wanted to tell you… the news,” he licked his lips, glasses askew, eyes glistening.

“What news?” He stilled, almost like a statue, taking slow shallow breaths.

“I… I r-real-really don’t wa-want to sssay right n-now!”

“Clark.  _ Tell me. _ Is it Alfred? The boys? The girls?”

The omega shook his head with each question. “No. Noth-nothing like  _ that. _ Please Alpha.”

Bruce reached back into his pocket to turn off the vibrating anal plug he knew Clark had in him. He helped the omega back to his feet and walked around the desk. He sat in the chair and pulled Clark onto his lap. With his left thumb he wiped away moisture clinging to the omega’s lashes after removing his glasses.

“Will you tell me, now, precious?”

Clark buried his face against Bruce’s shoulder. The Alpha lifted his hand to stroke up and down the omega’s back in soothing circles. 

“Hey, Clark, it’s okay. You know you can tell me anything, right?” He whispered against his mate’s ear.

The omega shivered and lifted his head, the Alpha shifted his own so that their eyes met.   
  
Clark took the Alpha’s hand and placed it over his lower abdomen. “We’re…” he gulped, “we’re going to have a baby.”

Bruce’s eyes widened as he felt his lover’s still flat abs and felt the contours of his muscles. It wasn’t until the words rang through him that it dawned on him just why the omega had placed his hand  _ there. _

“Alpha?  _ Bruce?” _ Clark’s eyes searched his.

Bruce’s mouth slowly curled into a smile as his hand moved underneath the omega’s rumpled shirt. There was no bump there, but in the months to come, he could see it in his mind’s eye.

“I’m going to be a Father again.”

Clark nodded. “Yes,” a smile tremulous on his lips.

“You’re going to be a Mommy.”

Clark groaned. “Bruce! Don’t call me that. I’m a  _ guy.” _

“You’re still pregnant.”

“Well, not every omega wants to be called  _ that.” _

Bruce shook his head and grinned, certain that Clark would get used to the idea - if he wasn’t already.

“Does this mean you accept my proposal, Clark?”

The omega blinked. “What proposal?”

Bruce stared at him and realized he didn’t know. He lifted his hands up and curled his fingers into the back of the omega’s hair. “Oh, precious omega, didn’t you see the elaborate trail of roses in the hallway at home?”

“I did. What were they for?”

“Didn’t you follow them outside to the limousine?”

Clark shook his head. “Well, I did see the limo, but then there was a cry for help, and after I flew here.”

Bruce shook his head. “I see. No wonder.” He brushed the pad of his thumb over Clark’s bottom lip. “If you’d gone inside the limousine you would have found a note inside a lead lined box next to a smaller lead lined box with an engagement ring inside.”

Clark gasped, “What!?”

“You can ask Alfred if you don’t believe me.”

The omega wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck and hugged him tight. Almost  _ too tight. _ “I do, I believe you. And… my answer is  _ yes.” _

Bruce grinned and then gently nipped one of Clark’s earlobes causing the omega to moan.

He reached between them and unzipped Clark’s khaki jeans. Pulled down the back of his pants. Brushed his fingers over the base of the plug.

“Alpha,” Clark whined, and cried out when Bruce tugged on the plug, ever so slowly pulling it free.  _ “Please!” _ He begged.

“Shh, shh, I’m going to take care of you, darling.” He dropped the plug into the waste paper basket, he could always purchase new toys, and then undid his own pants. Tugged out his burgeoning erection.

Clark stood up over Bruce’s lap and then the Alpha took hold of Clark’s right thigh while holding his own cock so that the omega could impale himself on his prick.

The Alpha let out a growl of pleasure as the omega sank down on his cock, taking every last inch into his wet orifice.

“I love you,” Bruce growled against the omega’s neck as Clark tilted his head back, revealing his throat.

Bruce nipped and sucked at the flesh of Clark’s throat. His hands held the omega by the hips and helped him to move up and down his cock.

Their lips met time and time again. Each licking into the others mouth with more and more urgent desire. Until both of them tossed their heads back with a shout and came.  _ Hard. _

Bruce reached for the intercom button and told the secretary, “Ginger, cancel all of my meetings for the rest of the day. I’ve got to celebrate with my fiancé. I’m going to be a Father. Again.”

He heard her gasp just before releasing his finger on the button.

Clark stared at him. “Are you sure that’s okay?”

“Yes. Now, let’s go home, so I can knot you properly.”

Clark’s face grew flush, but he moved off of his lap and found tissues to clean up with before adjusting his clothes.

  
There was no way anyone would  _ not _ be aware of what had just gone on in the office, even with him doing that. But he didn’t tease the omega about it. Not until they were back at the Manor anyway with Bruce locked inside the omega carrying his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy your gift, vkfarenheit!


End file.
